


Sex, Drugs, and Taira

by CrunchySalad



Category: BECK (Manga & Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in the life of rock star Kimura Eiji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex, Drugs, and Taira

Eiji woke up to someone sucking his cock. It was, admittedly, one of his preferred ways of waking up, and one that had happened several times since he had first topped the charts as the lead guitarist of Belle Ame. It was always some strung out groupie, wet between the legs at just the thought of famous musical dick. At least they were usually pretty (Manabu insisted on strict quality control when it came to the girls let up to their hotel room), not that Eiji could properly appreciate it. Well, it didn't really matter. A hole was a hole and a girl could feel as good as a guy.

Only this time it wasn't a girl. That mouth sucking so voraciously on his dick belonged to the one and only Morozumi Yoshito. Eiji's cock plopped out of Yoshito's mouth with a wet noise as Yoshito looked up at him, then decided to suck on the side of his shaft instead. Yoshito's pupils were so wide you couldn't see any color around them, and there was a definitive blank look to them. Stoned out of his mind was Eiji's guess. Maybe he thought this was the casting couch or some industry party where he was supposed to give perverted bigwigs "little favors" to help his career.

"Yoshito," Eiji said.

Yoshito didn't answer. Hell, he didn't even react. Instead, he stuck the top half of Eiji's cock back in his mouth and started to hum. Yoshito wasn't usually much of a singer, but Eiji was definitely enjoying this tune. He tangled his hand in Yoshito's soft blond hair and tugged him all the way down, until his nose was buried in Eiji's pubic hair and his chin was pressed against Eiji's balls. Yoshito gagged a little as his throat was stuffed full of cock but adjusted easily enough, sucking on Eiji like a pro.

"You like that?" Eiji asked. "You like my big dick shoved down your throat?"

A mumbled "mmm hmm" was all Yoshito could manage, the syllables reverberating through Eiji's cock. Eiji tugged at his hair, forcing him off and on his cock a few inches, watching those lips move over his shaft. If only Yoshito's fans could see him now; what a shock that would be. Eiji contemplated taking a picture before deciding that even he wasn't that much of an asshole. Instead, he pulled Yoshito completely off his cock and tossed him back on the bed. Yoshito blinked at him with bleary, vacant eyes.

"Take off your pants and get on your hands and knees."

It was an order that Yoshito was too stoned to take. After pulling his pants and briefs off halfway, it was all he could do to flop prone onto his stomach, legs slightly spread. Well, Eiji didn't particularly mind. He positioned himself between those legs and started to massage and spread Yoshito's ass, rubbing his thumbs every now and then over the little pink hole that appeared as he did so.

"Eiji-san," Yoshito murmured, obviously enjoying it.

Well, that was a surprise. Eiji hadn't thought the younger man lucid enough to know who he was even with. He went ahead and pushed a lubed-up finger into Yoshito's ass, which spread open around him with just the slightest of pressure. Maybe it was an effect of all the drugs or some secret bit of promiscuity, but it certainly made Eiji's job easier. It wasn't long before Yoshito was suitably prepared. Eiji pulled his fingers out and settled over the other man, chest to back, legs draped over legs. He ground his hips, his cock settling between the cheeks of Yoshito's ass, rubbing against Yoshito's hole.

"I'm going to fuck you now," he said, his voice a hoarse whisper in Yoshito's ear. An answering moan was all the answer that he received in turn.

Eiji's hand moved down between their bodies. He gripped the base of his cock, aimed, and felt himself sinking into soft, slick heat. Yoshito wasn't the tightest hole he'd ever been inside of but he was tight enough. And there was something to be said about the fact that he was fucking one of Japan's top idols.

"How's my dick feel inside of you?" Eiji asked, the words almost automatic given his propensity for dirty talk. He rolled his hips, shallow little circles that kept him deep inside of Yoshito.

One of Yoshito's hands curved around Eiji's ass, pulling him forward. Deeper. Eiji decided to oblige the silent request. He pulled out a little, then pushed back in. Over and over again, a little bit more each time, until he was pulling out almost the entire length of his cock with each thrust. Their fucking sounded almost violent. The thudding of the headboard against the wall, Yoshito's occasional whimpers, the pounding of flesh on flesh and Eiji's dirty talk. Yoshito was such a _whore_ , such a _slut_ , _only good for taking cock_ and anything else Eiji wanted to say. Harder, harder, as hard as he could into the warm body below him, until Yoshito was half-buried in the mattress and Eiji was spilling himself into a latex condom.

Eiji left a half-conscious Yoshito on the bed to go take a shower and pull on some clothes. Despite the fact that he had recently woken up, it was dark. Which made sense, considering the fact that he had gone to bed at noon. When he was finished with his "morning" activities Eiji glanced at the clock, which flashed 9:30. Time to start drinking.

As Eiji walked into the living room of the hotel's penthouse suite, he saw Manabu on the couch. Well, he saw Manabu from the shoulders up; the back of the couch covered the rest of him. But it was obvious enough what Manabu was doing from the noises in the room. Eiji walked over to the liquor bar, where he was able to both get a drink and confirm his deductions. Sure enough, there was a girl laying on the coach, legs spread wide open. Her shirt was pulled up to expose small, round tits. Her skirt was pushed up and panties pulled to the side to make way for Manabu's cock, which was currently sliding in and out of her completely shaven pussy. She looked like she was completely wasted and half-asleep, despite her enthusiastic moaning.

"I'm about to finish," Manabu said, his voice a low moan. "You want her next?"

"No, thanks," Eiji replied.

"You sure? She's nice and tight. Wettest fucking cunt I've had in months."

"I just fucked Yoshito up the ass."

"Huh. Well, your loss."

Eiji thought about taking some viagra and joining in. While he fucked her Manabu, he of endless sexual stamina, would no doubt get in the mood again. Maybe they'd double team her, one on each end, and he could watch that lovely cock in action again. Or maybe Manabu would stick it up her ass, and he'd be able to feel the other man's cock through that thin membrane as they both fucked her. But, no, he wasn't really in the mood.

Manabu's fingers dug so deeply into the girl's hips that her skin around them turned white. He really sped up his pace then, jackhammering into her, the movements of his cock making her squeal like a pig. Soon enough his face scrunched up a little with his orgasm. His body was mostly still for a moment, only thrusting shallowly as he stayed inside of her, and then he grabbed the base of his condom as he pulled out. The girl's fingers pushed into the hole Manabu's cock had just left, no doubt a last attempt to get herself off before passing out.

"Pour me some cognac," Manabu said.

Eiji poured a glass and passed it to Manabu, who drank half of it in one gulp before remembering that he should pull on his pants. For his part, Eiji finished his first glass and poured himself another.

"The Bank," Manabu said. "Tonight. You coming?"

"I don't know," Eiji replied. He actually liked The Bank. It was dark and dirty and had a really underground, rock and roll type feel to it. It was also more bar than club and played some really great music. But then again, he was pretty tired, and there was something to be said for taking time to relax every now and then.

"Chiaki and her friends will be there," Manabu said, referring to the idol he was currently enamored with.

That crush, Eiji thought, would last until Manabu managed to screw her. That's how long most of his crushes lasted. "Then you should go."

"Yeah." Manabu sunk into the plush armchair. "I should. But, man, there's so many normal people there, and you have to walk through all of them to get to the V.I.P. area. And then there's the fact that they let people who really shouldn't be there into V.I.P. I heard that last night all those guys from NC-17 were there. . . "

Manabu kept talking, but Eiji didn't hear him. His hand was at his chest, trying to stifle the way his heart had sped up at the mention of NC-17. "Do you think they'll be there tonight?"

"Huh?" Manabu frowned. "Who?"

"NC-17."

"What? I mentioned them, like, ages ago." Manabu shot him a vaguely irritated look before answering. "Yeah, well, apparently it's one of their birthdays today and the bartender said something about making him special drinks, so probably. Plus they're playing a show nearby tonight. A tiny thing, less than 500 people." Manabu laughed and shook his head before continuing. "Man, I'm glad we had Ran-san's backing from the get go and never had to play those pathetic venues."

"I'll go," Eiji said. "I'll go with you to The Bank."

He knew there was a good chance Taira wouldn't be there. Taira had a tendency to stick to himself, and pre-Beck it had been a rare occasion to see him hanging out with his band mates. But there was still a chance.

"Yeah," Manabu said, looking a little confused but not displeased. "Sure."

Two hours later, the entirety of Belle Ame was at The Bank, but Eiji wasn't really interacting with any of them. He sat at the private bar in the V.I.P. room, eyes flickering toward his Breitling every now and then. Last time he had checked it, it had read 11:36. There was a girl flirting with him, some no-name model, but he wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking that NC-17's show should have finished already and that the band members could show up at any minute. He kept checking his reflection in the mirror behind the bar. Adjusted his black driver's cap. Took off his sunglasses. Put them back on. Undid another button on his button-down shirt. His stomach was doing so many flip flops that he thought he might throw up, and the feeling was exacerbated every time the door opened.

By midnight, Eiji figured that NC-17 was going to be a no show. Just as well. He wasn't sure what to say to Taira, anyway; they hadn't even spoken since Taira had joined Ryusuke's band. What was he going to do now, offer to fire his bassist so that Taira could join Belle Ame? Even if he could get Ran to agree with it, he didn't think that Taira would be interested. And what excuse did have have to talk to Taira besides that?

Fuck. This was a waste of time. He might as well go back to the hotel and get properly stoned with Yoshito; he certainly wasn't in the mood to stick around here. Eiji got off his stool only to see the door open and the members of NC-17 walk in. He froze for a moment before climbing back on to take a seat.

"Another glass of Courvoisier," he said to the bartender, who raised an eyebrow but did as asked.

Eiji settled back in and watched NC-17 out of the periphery of his vision. The band slid around a small circle of a table in the corner, chatting and laughing and acting like most bandmates. But not Taira, not really. Taira's chair was pulled back just a little bit farther than everyone else's. His smile was just a little bit smaller. His eyes a little less focused on the people around him. Polite but detached. After a while Taira stood up, causing every muscle in Eiji's body to tense in anticipation. His eyes shifted to the mirror. Taira came closer, closer, until he was just an arms length away and leaning against the bar. Eyes never once flickering in Eiji's direction.

"Three beers," he said to the bartender. "The cheapest you have."

Eiji's throat wrapped around an offer to pay, but the words didn't get any farther than that. And before he knew it Taira had his drinks and was walking away. He chugged the rest of his cognac, relaxed, and gestured for another one. More groupies came up to talk to him. He was a jerk to them, but they didn't care.

Eventually, enough time had passed for Eiji to realize that he was an idiot and a coward. There had been no point to this little venture. He didn't even see Taira at the table anymore, not past the crowd of clubbers and bar hoppers who had shown up. He got off his stool, settled his tab, and left the VIP room.

A sea of bodies and a sky of cigarette smoke and Eiji was wading through it, forcing it to part around him. He was halfway to the door when something caught his attention. Messy bleached hair. A skinny but muscular frame. Taira. And, right next to him, a handsome enough guy that Eiji didn't recognize. He felt his stomach drop to the floor to see how close they were standing. Close enough that strands of their hair seemed to overlap and intertwine. Their cheeks touched, hands and shoulders brushed, every now and then in their conversation. The guy's hand found its way to Taira's arm and Taira, fucking Taira, only smiled and leaned closer, his own hand falling onto the guy's waist.

Eiji felt all that alcohol in his stomach swirling together and trying to climb back upward. Maybe it was that alcohol that drove him to do what he did next; it certainly wasn't whatever brain cells he had active. Before he knew it he was between them, physically between them, knocking the man's hand away from Taira's arm. His hand fell against the wall near Taira's head. He stumbled forward. Their lips met. Light enough that he barely felt it, heavy enough to mortify.

Like someone had thrown some ice cold water in his face, Eiji felt instantly more sober. Embarrassment ran through him as he realized what he had done. They were both staring at him now, eyes wide. And this time Eiji really did throw up, turning just in time to do it on someone who wasn't Taira. There were feminine little yells, curse words, and a warm hand on his back.

"Come on," Taira said, closer than Eiji realized. "Let's go."

Taira's arm was around his waist and it became the only thing Eiji could focus on. Somehow they stumbled out of the bar, loud, pulsing music fading into the night. They fell into a taxi, relative quiet giving way to the commercials playing from the screen built into the driver's backseat. It was only after they had been driving for some time when Eiji, suddenly aware of Taira's body pressed against his, drew back and thought to ask about his current situation.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"My place," Taira said, as though it were the most obvious answer in the world.

Eiji didn't question it. He didn't particularly want to. "You didn't want to party with your band?"

"No. I just felt obligated to make an appearance. I was going to head out soon, anyway."

Something about birthdays nagged at Eiji's mind, but it's not like he cared enough to remember. "What about that guy?"

Taira shrugged, smile more unreadable than ever. "He was just some guy."

Laundry detergent. A new flavor of potato chips. Erectile dysfunction medication and all its risks. Three commercials later they were out of the taxi and into Taira's apartment, almost instantaneously in Eiji's alcohol-muddled mind. At least his feet were quicker, carrying him to the bathroom in an instant. As Eiji's arms wrapped around cool porcelain, he was vaguely aware of warm hands near his face, brushing his hair out of the way. Really, he hadn't even realized he had drank so much. This wasn't exactly how he had envisioned this night going.

At some point he was more dry heaving than puking, and Taira pulled him to his feet, pushed a glass of lukewarm tap water in his hand, and sat him on the futon. Eiji promptly fell over onto his side. Miraculously, he was able to set the glass on the floor beside him without spilling a drop, though that seemed the smallest of victories.

"Go to sleep," Taira said, body weight settling at Eiji's side. "You'll feel better in the morning."

Eiji felt too sick to feel disappointed. Right now he just wanted to pass out. Instead of doing either, he stared at the mirror on the wall. They were both reflected there; Taira in his sweatshirt and cargo pants, Eiji in his designer jeans and trendy jewelry. Taira wasn't even looking at the him. The other man had pulled out a cigarette, was lighting it as he stared up at the ceiling. There was music playing in the background, Eiji realized, and Eiji was mortified to hear that it was a Belle Ame tune.

His eyes moved over Taira's face. Taira's lips. Taira's fingers. Maybe he should say something. But what exactly did he have to say? Something stupid like _I've loved you since the first time I heard you play_? He wasn't one of his stupid groupies. _I've always wanted to play together with you._ Technically true but a moot point. The time when he had dreamt of them playing on the same stage, side by side, was long past. _Sometimes, I just wish that I could see you._

It was all too hard. The things he would never say because they didn't have a good enough relationship for it to matter. He felt like an idiot. And then Taira was turning to stare straight at him, brown eyes bright even past the smoke that filled the space between them.

"Drink some water," Taira said.

Eiji blinked a few times before shifting and doing as told. Strangely, the water made him feel both better and worse, quenching a thirst he didn't know he had while swirling the contents of his stomach up again like huge waves on the ocean. After he drank some he laid back down, closing his eyes as he waited for the nausea to pass. From beside him he could hear Taira breathe and smoke. When he opened his eyes again, just wanting to look at the other man, Taira had put out his cigarette and was on his side looking straight back at him. 

Taira moved forward then, close enough for Eiji to read intent and close his eyes. The kiss was a soft and trifling thing. It lasted all of a moment but left a warm feeling on Eiji's lips and butterflies fluttering in his stomach. When he opened his eyes again they were nose to nose, Taira's hand on his waist.

"Go to sleep," Taira said. "You'll feel better in the morning."

This time, Eiji nodded and closed his eyes. He moved even closer, hand shifting underneath cotton to press against Taira's skin. Legs intertwining. He knew that in the morning there might be confusion and embarrassment. What this meant, what their future had in store. But for now, Eiji was content to just sleep, warm in Taira's arms.


End file.
